


When the Party's Over

by p1neapple_Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Old Friends, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1neapple_Queen/pseuds/p1neapple_Queen
Summary: This short story documents the shenanigans of a close knit friend group, immediately following a house party. Overnight, some bonds grow closer, while others more distant. Delight in this atmospheric tale of friendship with a group of young and beautiful characters.





	When the Party's Over

Amelia’s birthday party had ended hours ago, yet ghosts of laughter continued to echo off the victorian walls of her family home. I stumbled through the dark parlor across wreckage of glitter and empty champagne bottles that littered their wooden floors… My eyes met a small replica of the statue of David, a present to Abigail from her brother, Stephan… A party guest left a thong draped over his right arm- and another left a smudge of cherry lipstick between his legs. Her mother, Abigail would have a heart attack at the sight of this mess. I laughed softly, removing a streamer from my hair.  
A migraine began to etch into the base of my neck. My feet wobbled through darkness as I braced myself against the backs of chairs for guidance. Faint titters of laughter echoed from upstairs. I paused to listen, and smiled at the sound of my friends. Their laughter was golden, sweet as a symphony and possibly more divine in the sense that everyone was on good terms once again.   
My eyes struggle to focus on the key fob in my shaking hands… It would not be wise to leave so late at night. A hiccup shook my chest. I walked to the door only to kick off my heels and carried the skirts of my freed hands. As my feet stumbled upstairs, laughter grew much louder.

Amelia’s bedroom door was left ajar. Gold candle light danced with shadows along their walls, inviting me inside with a reassuring glow. My friends sat together in a tight circle atop Amelia’s bed, still in their attire from the night.   
Simon’s back faced me. He had removed his suit coat and a neck tie knotted around his messy brown hair. His leather belt was thrown carelessly across the carpet. Rhett snort laughed beside him, sloshing the remains Bacardi in a glass on his thigh. He sat cross legged, running a hand through his sandy hair. His fair skin was flushed from multiple kisses of alcohol, setting a merry flush across the apples of his cheeks like Saint Nicholas.   
His little brother, Colin babbled on about the night, scribbling about them in a notebook beside Victor. His lips moved feverishly to compensate the ideas radiating from beneath them. I could see the gears cranking beneath that head of fiery hair for a new painting. Freckles on his dimples danced as he spoke to the tall, slender silhouette beside him.   
That shadow belonged to Victor- who listened intently to the boy, smiling genuinely. He too was so creative at that age. Meanwhile, birthday girl Amelia shot back suggestions, some coy, some jokes to get everyone laughing. All their heads turned in my direction as I stepped through the doorway.   
“Have room for one more?” I asked with a cheeky grin.   
Amelia smirked and threw a cushion off her bed, patting the space beside her, “Always, bitch! Get over here!” Her short black hair was flat from sweat. Smokey makeup smudged beneath her wide violet eyes. Remains of red lipstick creeped in the corners of her plush lips. Her dress was a cloud of black tulle, messily swept beneath her feet.   
“Eva!” Simon smiled and quickly removed the tie from his hair, “What are you doing here? We thought you might have left...”   
His ocean eyes began to glimmer in the candlelight like two pieces of sea glass against the sun. I plopped onto the bed, sending everyone bouncing, “Nope! Not sober enough.”   
Victor snorted, his slate eyes smiling, “Perfect. You’re ours now.” He playfully swirled the remains of brandy in his glass. His gaze longed to a bottle of brandy in the corner, too far from his reach to satisfy one last glass before sunrise.   
“Not complaining, I get to annoy you guys even more now.” I beamed.   
“We were just talking about some painting ideas!” Colin chriped. He reached across the group and placed his notebook in my hands, revealing a rough sketch, “I’ve just had so much fun tonight. I can see it in my head. You and Simon in the front, your skirts moving… Gold lighting, and Amelia is the focal point like those queens from France. Perhaps sharp contrast? No, too dramatic…. You’re better at this than I, Eva… What do you think?”   
His hair was completely disheveled, along with stains of pasta sauce on his dress shirt. His crooked smile called for help. I looked over his notes.   
“It’s your painting, why are you asking me?” I said softly, “If you’re happy, paint it when we get back home. I like your ideas.”  
Colin took back the notebook, his expression cloudy from the realization, “You’re right.” soon, a smile followed, “It will be spectacular! Just you see! We could have it hanging… Well, right there!” He pointed to the opposite wall, where an empty space resided.   
“Bless your heart, colin. You already gave me one for my birthday…” Amelia said.

“Put it in my studio then!” Victor encouraged. He removed his shirt and tossed it onto a chair across, “Now… Let’s talk about something else. If i hear one more reference about Degas out of you, I might be sick.” He teased as he rolled his shoulders in circular motions, flaunting prominent collarbones and sleeve tattoos that came alive in the light.   
“Games are fun.” I suggested, “I’m sure cards against humanity is lying around somewhere.”   
Colin clapped his hands happily, “Games! I do love monopoly!”   
“That’s because we always let you win.” Rhett teased, “Because when you don’t-”  
“Hush!” Colin pouted.   
Simon chuckled, “We’re not here to ruin friendships.”   
“Come on, Simon, you know you love it.” Amelia teased.   
“Then let’s talk to the dead.” Victor chuckled evilly, “Old Henry’s Ghost sure knows how to party.”   
Rhett groaned, “Guys, not that shit again!”   
“Brother dearest, I just saged the house two days ago because of Zozo last time! Can we keep it nice for another few days?”   
Colin shuddered, “Who’s zozo?”   
“An evil clown who eats little red headed virgins obsessed with Michelangelo.” Victor crooned. He lurched forward with gnarled hands and let out a hiss. Colin yelped and clung to Simon, who chuckled softly.   
Simon looked to Amelia, “Do you have any ideas, birthday girl?”   
“Truth or dare!” She exclaimed, a childish smile across her flushed face.   
My group exchanged excited looks. A mischievous grin settled across Victor’s lips, baring like fangs. Amelia let out a giggle, rubbing her hands together. Rhett stayed smug, as the rest wore pure concern.   
“I like it…” Victor said, “What do you say fellas? Who’s our first victim?”   
“We can go counterclockwise, which means-”   
“I’m up.” Victor declared, “Who’s asking?”   
“It was my birthday, So i will. Truth or dare, Vic?”   
Victor crossed his arms and leaned back on the headboard, “Dare.”  
My eyes widened slightly. Murmurs were exchanged in the group.   
Amelia smiled, “Not surprised. Let’s see... I dare you to… Lick the toes of a female player for one minute!”   
I burst into a giggle fit at her demand.  
I’d assume he would go for his sister for such a wicked request. I was very wrong. Victor’s hand slammed on my ankle and pulled me into the center of the group. I screamed, laughing and yelling. Rhett shoved me forward, preventing me from slinking back. He chortled as Simon shook his head.   
“NO!!!” I squealed.   
“You’re the only one with a good pedicure, so… C’mere!”   
“Mate, are you really-” Simon coughed.  
Amelia set a timer on her phone, “Go!”   
I covered my eyes as Victor bent forward and began suckling my big toe. His mouth was warm and sticky with booze. I writhed, screaming into my hands.   
“Dear God…” Simon shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, in hysterics.   
“Why does it look like you’re enjoying this?!” Rhett wheezed.   
Victor said nothing. He closed his eyes and continued to lick my toes with his tongue. His piercing bauble scratched against my skin.   
“Victor!” Colin giggled, “That’s so gross!”   
Victor surfaced from his work, “Don’t knock it till you try it, kid.”   
I groaned loudly, “How much longer, Ami?”   
“Ten seconds…..”  
Victor lapped the rest of my toes with quick lashings, nibbling slightly on my pinky before pulling away. I playfully kicked him in the nose when the timer went off. Victor laughed and wiped his mouth, dodging my legs.   
“That’s just a preview of what could happen, dollface!”   
A bitter glare of disgust settled across Simon’s brows, “Really, mate?”   
“You’re freaking disgusting!” I snorted, throwing a pillow at his face. Victor caught it, chuckling.   
Amelia laughed, “Colin, it’s your turn!”

“Bloody hell… I choose truth. I don’t want to lick anyone’s feet.” Colin lamented. We all laughed.  
“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Amelia reassured, “Now… What is the craziest thing that you’ve done in a mall?”   
Colin’s eyes widened. Simon and Rhett began snickering in anticipation like they already knew.   
“The craziest thing… Well…” He laughed nervously.  
“Go on, ginger.” Victor remarked.   
“I bathed in a public fountain-Mind you, I was very little when this happened. And I hated bathing! Poor mum would always have me in the bath, and I’d just start sobbing. I don’t know why I hated them so much, but I did!” Colin began, “So one day, we all went shopping for back to school… I was about four years old, and while mum was in line, I couldn’t stop looking at the fountain in the center of the mall. So she gave us a few coins and let us go to it.”   
Rhett leaned in and whispered to me, “Wait for it!”   
“As we were walking, Simon decided to get ice cream for us… And Rhett is very food oriented so he tagged along.”  
Rhett raised his hand, “I confirm that statement.”  
Colin smiled, “So I was alone. And to a little one like me, this looked like one large bathtub… So knowing me, I got naked and decided to bathe then and there!”   
“Awwww, Colin!” I laughed softly, putting a hand over my mouth.   
“That’s… Actually precious…” Amelia mused.   
“It was HILARIOUS.” Rhett laughed, “Mum almost had a meltdown then and there! She was pissed at us!!”  
Simon nodded, “We definitely got an ear full form her… Immediately after chasing him around in the fountain….”   
“Yeah, I was swimming around, and Vivian tripped trying to fish me out… So yeah, that’s it.” He beamed.   
“Who’s next, Rhett?” Amelia said.  
Rhett sipped his drink. “Yeah?”  
“Truth or dare?”   
“Dare!”   
I shook my head. Colin groaned. Simon smiled at him.  
“I dare you to jog around the cul-de-sac-”  
Rhett shrugged, “Alright then.”  
“.... Naked.” Amelia gruffed.   
Rhett’s eyes widened. We all screeched with laughter. 

Next thing I knew, we were all waiting out front. The night air was cold and still. A full moon was the only light provided, aside from the dim glow of street lamps.   
“He could get arrested for this, can’t he? I don’t think this is a good idea.” Simon observed.  
“No…” Victor mused, “It’s a GREAT idea.”   
Amelia giggled in glee, “Here he comes!” 

Colin burst through the front door with rhett’s clothes in his arms.   
Rhett stepped through the front door wearing nothing but his skin. Shadows covered up bits between his legs. Moonlight bounced off his shoulders and the hair on his chest. His large feet clapped across the pavement. I cheered him on, while Amelia and Victor whistled in approval.   
“Racers, take your mark!” Amelia yelled.   
Rhett shook his head as he bent forward, “You guys suck!”   
“On your mark….” Simon called.  
“Get set…” Victor added.   
Rhett paused and took stance.   
“GO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. Rhett took off like a shot, bounding across the pavement in quick strides. Amelia and I Screeched like idiots at the sight of his bare bottom.   
“Dear God,” Victor let out a low hush, “I wish he wasn’t so straight..”   
Rhett’s shadowed figure stumbled once as we screamed him on. In one minute flat, he made it back to the house, snatching the clothes from Colin’s hands, and diving in through the front doors. Simon let out a laugh, “Alright, Rhett!”   
“Come on, ten more seconds?” Victor begged, “I miss seeing your bare ass already…”  
“Not another pipe out of you!” Rhett growled, stumbling into his boxers.  
We cheered happily, running inside after him. 

After Rhett was dressed again, we settled back in Amelia’s room.  
“Well, that was amazing, Rhett. You’re a real trooper.” Victor chuckled softly, clapping his shoulder.  
Rhett’s face was beet red, “Thanks, you prick.”  
Victor grinned, turning to Simon, “Now I bet it’s your turn to tell a story, Mr. Goody-Goody.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Sir Unconventional.” Simon crossed his arms with a poker face, “Sorry to burst your bubble. Let your sister speak for herself.”   
A collection of “oohs” circled about. My eyes widened at the sudden burst of this new attitude. The fire in his expression began making me feel some sort of way.  
Victor smiled, “Atta boy.”  
“Truth or dare?” Amelia asked.   
“Dare.” Simon said in a determined voice.   
Rhett furrowed his brows, “That’s unlike you, mate. Are you sure?”   
“I dare you to call the most attractive person in the room, and ask them out on a date.” Amelia said.   
My smile faded slightly. I knew what she was trying to do.   
Earlier in the night, I saw them dancing. Simon’s hand wrapped was around her waist, and they shared the second to the last song together. It could have been because they’re only friends, yet jealousy curdled in my stomach at the memory of it. By the spark in Amelia’s eyes, it felt like a trap. Simon nodded and pulled the phone from his pocket, a thick poker face laying well across his brows. Victor relaxed back onto a few pillows, watching him carefully. He was the only one who could see who Simon was dialing.   
His smile grew wider, “Oh…?”   
Amelia checked her phone, and her mood dropped at the dark screen. Colin handed me my buzzing cell phone from beside him, smiling like a fool.  
A small croak erupted from Rhett’s throat.  
I took it in my hands, in shock. I quickly answered, “Yes?”   
“Hello…”Simon mused, “Would you be so kind as to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?”   
“Will there be bacon?” I asked in an innocent voice.  
He nodded, “Always…” 

 

“I would love to, Simon.” I mused. My cheeks grew hot as he smiled at me tenderly. Colin placed his hands on his cheeks, marveling at us both. Victor clapped his shoulder in approval, as did Rhett. However in all this happiness, a bitter frown soured Amelia’s face.   
Victor nudged her playfully, causing it to go away instantly, “Cool it, smalls. You’re alright.”   
“Right…” Amelia nodded, “Real cute of you. Who’s next?” Her voice was more curt and cool.

“Wow… We’re almost full circle.” I said indifferently.  
“Yeah, this round went pretty fast. But now it’s your turn.” Amelia said in a petty tone.   
“Oh God, go easy on me, will you?” I requested.   
“Truth or dare?”   
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to take off one item of clothing… And give it to a member of the group until the end of the game.”   
My eyes widened as i looked around the room. I paused at the thought. She probably assumed my dress. I carefully reached beneath my skirt and pulled off my underwear from my ankles. Amelia’s jaw dropped, “Holy crap… You actually-”  
I placed the balled up, lace trimmed thong in Simon’s hand. I wasn’t going to let Amelia make me a fool this evening. Simon’s face flushed profusely, a small smile across his lips.   
“Damn!!!” Rhett clapped, falling back. Victor almost seemed jealous, but still smiled at the scene. Fury grew in Amelia's expression.   
“We saved the best for last.” I smiled at her.   
“Indeed.” she responded in a sour tone.  
Victor cleared his throat, “What’ll it be… Truth or-”  
“Dare.” she hissed.   
Victor fluttered his eyes, “Jeez, sis, Calm down. Not everything's a competition. I dare you to kick your crush between the legs and tell them you love them.”   
Simon immediately bolted from the bed, and we all began laughing.   
“Get over here!” Amelia yelled, chasing after him.  
“Run!!” I called to Simon down the hall.   
Simon tripped over his own feet and fell on his side. He crunched into a ball below Amelia, when she rammed her foot between his legs in a swift motion.   
“CHRIST, AMELIA!” Simon roared in pain, falling back. Amelia glared at him in disgust.  
“I love you, asshat.” She sneered, storming back into her room.   
Victor was on the floor, dying of laughter. Colin hurried downstairs to get ice.  
Rhett laughed and ran over to his side, “Mate, come on… Are you okay?”   
“Mostly…” Simon cringed.  
Amelia slammed the door and locked it behind her. I shook my head and ran to his free side, “Simon… I’m so sorry…”  
He cringed as we helped him up, “No, I deserved it…”   
“Amelia! Come on… why are you like this?” Victor joked, “I thought we were playing…”   
I placed a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, let’s go downstairs.”

 

~  
Sunrise was on its way. We had settled in Abby’s master bedroom, sitting upon her balcony to welcome the new sun. We bundled in blankets, watching as the sky faded from navy to violet. Birds began chirping softly in their weeping willow from the backyard. Everyone else was still asleep in this neighborhood. Isat nestled between Victor and Simon, while Rhett, Alice, and Colin sat across from us.   
We sat in silence, watching as the sky faded to true shades of yellow and orange. The sun lazily rose, sending its golden light across the horizon. It stung my eyes, they watered from its powerful luminescence.I sniffled, thinking about what Amelia was missing. A warm hand ran over mine. I glanced in Simon’s direction. He smiled down at me and ran his index finger across my cheek, wiping the tear away. I took his hand in mine and leaned against his shoulder. He pressed his lips to my hair, holding me until we were all weary.  
Victor retired to his bedroom, and let us freely stay there however long we needed. Rhett and colin took a guest room, and gave us the master bedroom.   
“Do you think Amelia is still upset over my invitation to breakfast?” Simon asked.   
“I don’t think you should worry about her anymore.”I said, “You always worry about how others think of you, Simon. She’s made her point pretty clear. Give her a few days… And it’ll be okay. She always bounces back.”   
Simon sighed and winced, adjusting himself before he leaned his head against mine, “You’re right, my dear. I shouldn’t.”  
“Good…” I ran my hand over his knuckles. He smiled down at me.   
“What are you doing?” He asked.   
“Just touching you, is that okay?”   
“Of course.” He then realized, “You know. I still owe you a dance from last night.”  
“It’s alright, don't worry.”  
“No, it isn’t.” Simon wobbled to his feet, scrunching his face at the pain between his legs, “A promise is a promise. And I need to start better keeping them.”   
He outstretched his hand to me. I furrowed my brows.   
“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Come on, dance with me.” Simon requested, pulling me onto my feet.   
“Okay, but there’s no music!” I laughed, standing up.  
“You’ll love this then…” he murmured. 

Simon pulled me into his arms and laid a gentle hand on my waist. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.   
He began to sway softly like the spring breeze. A hum bean to buzz in his chest, as he began to sing,   
“I've never been in love before-”  
I began to grin like a fool at the sound of his soft, raspy voice. Frank Sinatra was one of my favorite singers- this was my favorite song of his, sung in the way Chet Baker sang.

 

“Now all at once it's you,  
It's you forevermore…”

My fingers intertwined with his. I leaned closer into his warmth- he and the sun were the only sources of heat to block me away from the cool morning wind,

“I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score…

But this is wine that's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish songs,  
And out my song must pour  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been in love before…”

He pulled away to twirl me around, and pursed his lips together to make a trumpet noise. I burst into a small fit of giggles, which made him smile ear to ear.   
“There you are.” he mused, pulling me back in, 

“But this is wine that's all too strange and strong,  
I'm full of foolish songs…”

Our faces inched closer by the second. I playfully nuzzled his cheek.

“And out my song must pour….  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in,  
I've really never been in love before.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. I've had these characters since high school, and since then we have both shaped and grown together. They are pieces of me that continue to shape in time. If you have any favorites please let me know. I would be happy to write more about them in the future.


End file.
